Sports goggles is a device commonly used during recreational and outdoor sports and activities to protect the eyes against dust, wind, sparks etc. In addition to functional requirement, light-weight, attractive outer appearance, high durability and safety are also important when one is considering to buy a sports goggle. However, according to conventional sports goggles, the said requirements are not possible to achieve at the same time.
Regular mono-glass sports goggles generally include two types, which are respectively outlined hereinafter:
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a first type of conventional mono-glass sports goggles. In this type, the spectacle frame, bows, and unitary glass are made of plastic material through injection molding process. The two bows are respectively connected to the unitary glass by means of a fastening element made of metal material. The fastening element comprises two bolts for insertion into a pair of holes made in the unitary glass at both ends and a socket portion for insertion therein of the projecting lug of either one of the two bows. When the two bolts of a fastening element is inserted into either pair of holes of the unitary glass, the fastening element is firmly attached to the unitary glass by adhesive glue. The drawbacks of this type of sports goggles are as follows:
(1) Because stress is concentrated on the top edge of the unitary glass, the unitary glass tends to be deformed to cause the whole assembly of the goggles to slide when the goggles wearer is making an exercise; PA0 (2) Because the unitary glass is connected with a bow by a metal fastening element, applied force and torque force in all directions may be concentrated on the unitary glass around the fastening elements to easily damage the unitary glass; PA0 (3) Because the nose piece, either unitarily incorporated with the spectacle frame made through injection molding process or attached to the spectacle frame by adhesive joint, is disposed at the top of the unitary glass, the nose piece can not be smoothly and comfortably mounted on user's nose when in wear; PA0 (4) The use of metal fastening elements makes the goggles relatively expensive; PA0 (5) The unitary glass tends to be contaminated when one uses one's fingers to correct the position of the goggles; PA0 (6) The component parts are not replaceable; and PA0 (7) The unitary glass is easy to deform due to the effect of outside force and temperature change when the goggles are received and not in use. PA0 (1) Because of the arrangement of male and female retaining members, the production of the sports goggles become more complicated and difficult. If the male and female members are not precisely made, the structure of a finished goggles will become unstable; PA0 (2) Because the material strength between the spectacle frame and the unitary glass is different and the side edge of each female retaining member is very narrow, the connecting portion between the made and the female members may be easily damaged and the unitary glass may break away therefrom; PA0 (3) The unitary glass is difficult to detach from the spectacle frame for cleaning and difficult to attach to the spectacle after cleaning; PA0 (4) It is complicated to manufacture; and PA0 (5) The unitary glass tends to be contaminated when one uses one's fingers to correct the position of the goggles;
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another type of conventional mono-glass sports goggles. In this type, the two bows, the spectacle frame and the unitary glass are made of plastic material through injection molding process. The unitary glass comprises two notches at both ends to define two female retaining members and is directly inserted into the bottom scoop channel of the spectacle frame with the two female retaining members respectively engaged with the bilateral male retaining members made internally on the spectacle frame. The drawbacks of this type of mono-glass sports goggles are outlines hereinafter:
Further, in either of the said two types of conventional mono-glass sports goggles, the nose piece can not be smoothly and comfortably mounted on user's nose.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a detachable mono-glass sports goggles which is easy to assemble and detach.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a detachable mono-glass sports goggles which utilizes a nose piece for smooth mounting on user's nose and for easy correction of the position of the goggles when the goggles are in wear.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a detachable mono-glass sports goggles which includes a spectacle frame having a scoop channel made thereon for insertion therein of the top edge of a unitary glass, and a nose piece having a split pin made thereon for insertion through the unitary glass into the spectacle frame to let the unitary glass be firmly retained between the nose piece and the spectacle frame so as to let stress be uniformly distributed through the unitary glass.
The above and other objects and the advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention referring to the annexed drawings in which: